The Queen and her wolf
by Griffin Strange
Summary: This is a story among many, this is the story of a princess and a knight just like the others, this is the story of the friendship between a women and a wolf. This is a story of war and this is a story of love. This is the story which tell how princess Zelda of Hyrule became friend with the deformed knight named Link.
1. Once upon a lifetime

**Hello there ! Here is your friend aka Doctor Griffin Corvus Strange ! I played Zelda TP again and I just had this idea in my mind, for those who favorited my from my boku no hero academia fix don't worry ! I will update both of those story !**

**If I'm making errors about the lore or the names or who knows what be sure to let me know ! Have a nice reading time.**

* * *

This is a story among many, this is the story of a princess and a knight just like the others, this is the story of the friendship between a women and a wolf. This is a story of war and this is a story of love.

This is the story which tell how princess Zelda of Hyrule became friend with the deformed knight named Link.

Our story starts on a sunny day around the castle of Hyrule, the princess was currently having a walk outside with her mother. Her father was a distant man, but he still cared for his family, he knew his daughter had received the gift of "Wisdom" and he also knew what it meant ... one day or another she would have to face the rising forces of darkness ... and it wasn't a secret for anyone, her people had a lot of expectations from their princess while other kingdom were filled with envie and dark ideas.

So as long as he would be able to he would spare her daughter the troubles of politics and war, on this particular day he was working with his general on a battle plan ... a village from the south, Ordon had been raised by an unknown forces and the forest around it was somehow "inaccessible", toxic gas invaded the limits of the the forest. It wasn't dangerous but so far no solution was found to get throught it ... and on the other hand no one came back.

Far away from all this dramatic situation Zelda was spending her day along the river, she heard that sometimes zoras would use this water way to fish or go to Castletown in order to do some trading ... thought she didn't figure out what they could sell apart from fishes but she imagined their scale, if they were even willing to give them, could be wonderful as jeweleries.

It was lunch time so her mother and some other people form the court stopped in order to eat, most of them found disgusting to be outside like this and eat on the floor like animals, but some actualy enjoyed to watch the castle and the town from this place. Zelda was happy to see that at least some of the nobles weren't so tender.

After that her mother would drink some tea with hot spring water from the gorons and during this time Zelda would go under the bridge to watch the fishes, and even bring a small basket with bottles ans try to catch one, of course she would release it ... no one deserve to be imprisoned in this way ... but today something would definitely be different.

Something was floating upstream of the river, it was very little but big as her basket, it was drifting toward her. It looked like a small animal and when it was finally in her reach she saw it was a baby dog, a puppy. She immediately dragged it out from the river. The puppy wasn't moving, Zelda feared the worst, what if it was dead ? She looked at his belly ...it was moving, the puppy was alive, maybe it was just asleep ?

A voice called for her and Zelda attention was taken away from the animal

"Zelda dear ! We are leaving" it was her mother, she looked at the sun, the sky was orange, it was already this late ? Usually they would come back earlier but this time it really was late compared to the other times. Still she couldn't just leave the puppy here ... what if he was injured ? And what about his family ? What if he was lost or he was chased away ? She thought quickly and hid it inside her basket, her mother would not agree to bring it back and the nobles would probably worsen such a situation.

"I'm coming mother !" Responded Zelda has she went back toward her mother

"Did you get any this time ?" Asked her mother, she was talking about the fishes and obviously she noticed Zelda's basket was full And heavier

"No ... I hoped to see a zora this time"

"I'm sure we will get to met one some day, you know we have good relations with them and I heard queen Rutela might get a child, you could be close friend in the future"

"That would be great mother"

Once they were back at the castle Zelda was greeted by her father which was wearing an armor, she noticed a few soldiers with the general were ready to leave with a bunch of horses and equipment.

"Ah here is my little sunshine" he said hugging his daughter which was still holding firmly her basket

"You are leaving father ?" She asked with a glimpse a fear in her voice

"Yes, we have to inspect our borders toward the South, I will be back in a week don't worry, beside it's not like a dragon would came and burn the castle right ? Anyway I'm sure my little daughter would easily defeat it with a light arrow hahahah" of course he was kidding her, he always praised her for her talents at with magic, she was only eight years old and she could already cast simple like complex spells.

"Thank you father, I wish you a safe journey"

"I hope too my dear" she dropped her daughter and went to talk with Zelda's mother, she didn't hear anything special ... only the mention of Orson which was indeed a village located in the South of Hyrule from what she could recall. She proceeded to go back to her bedroom, hopefully no one asked about taking care of her basket, once she was in Zelda locked the door behind her and opened the basket, she was almost scared to see that the puppy was now awake and was staring at her ... it was expressionless, just looking at her and waiting for something, it looked around the room and seemed a bit lost.

"I see you are awake" said Zelda displaying a big smile for the puppy "are you hurt ?" She didn't expect much of a response but somehow the little animal nodded to say no "it's good to hear this, I'm sorry if I had to put you in this small box but I didn't had much time to think ... how did you get into the river ?" The puppy leaned his head on the right as if he wasn't aware or didn't understand the question.

Zelda started to find it weird, this animal seemed ... very aware. Someone knocked at her door door

"Princess, your mother is calling you, it's about tonight reception" said the voice behind the door

"I'm coming !" Said Zelda, she turned back to the small puppy "You look like you understand me so please stay here until I come back and DON'T do anything stupid alright ? We could both get into troubles ... I will be back soon I promise"

Her mother wanted to discuss a few details with her, Zelda's father wouldn't be present and her mother would have to replace him since "important" figures would be here tonight. It wasn't something she was doing regularly, in this situation she would take her mother's place and make sure all the invitees enjoy the reception ... and oh how she despised doing this, fake smiles, protocols ... nothing was true in those events but it was necessary to maintain "good relations and the integrity of the kingdom" and well one day her mother would be gone anyway and she will do this every time.

Once she was done she quickly made her way back to her bedroom to find a ... a boy of her age wearing some kind of ... wool coat. He hadn't noticed her when she entered in the room, he was looking at a small portrait which was places on her desk. Zelda carefully closed the door behind her and went behind him, she tried to find the puppy but it seemed to have vanished ... how could it ? The door was closed it's not like if could have jumped by the window or even open it ? There was only one logical explanation ... this boy was a servant or something like this and he had some work around here, he opened the door by accident and the puppy escaped ... but then why would he still be here ? It's not like someone in this castle wasn't aware it was her bedroom, she extended her hand to tap his shoulder and when she made contact the boy gasped and vanished.

The princess was so surprised that during this brief moment the closed her eyes and almost screamed as this event was so unexpected for her. She opened her eyes again and found at her feets the same puppy she though had escaped her bedroom.

"B-but how ?" She asked with her eyes wide open, the puppy looked at himself and seemed suddendly panicked and right before Zelda it turned into a human ... the same boy wearing a wool coat. He was panicking and screaming, Zelda tried to calm him but then someone knocked at the door again, they both directed their gaze toward it.

"Princess is everything alright ?! We heard strange sounds coming from this section of the castle" it was a guard judging by the tone the person had. The boy directed his gaze toward Zelda, he was waiting for her to do something or at least hoping she wouldn't do a certain thing.

"I'm fine thank you ! I almost fell from my chair and I panicked a bit but it's alright !" She answered trying to hide her confusion ... the response came a few seconds after

"Sorry for disturbing you princess" was all she heard before the sounds of metal armor moving away

Then she looked back at the boy, her expression didn't say much, obviously she has already accepted the fact that the small puppy she "saved" from the river was a boy with the ability to turn into a dog ... her justification to this phenomenon was simple, magic is real, there are talking fish and strange creature who eats rocks ... those three things were just enough to justify what was currently happening to her.

"I-I I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean t-to p-princess" muttered the boy

"It's-It's alright but ... you can turn yourself into a dog ?"

"Y-yes ... I didn't know that in fact and- ... where am I ?"

"You are in Hyrule castle, and more precisely in my bedroom ... how did you fell into the river ?"

"The river ? I ... I don't recall this sorry, all I know is that when I woke up I was here ... I ... I don't remember anything, why can't I recall what there was before ?" The boy seemed to be panicking again he held his head with both of his hand just like if he was in pain but Zelda quickly grabbed one of his arm to stop him.

"It's alright" she said "do you at least recall your name ?"

"... yes ... it's Link" he said, he seemed to be at ease now

"Oh ... hello Link, I'm Zelda" said the princess taking his hand "It's alright you see ? You don't have to be afraid, you are safe"

"It's just ... so strange" the boy said looking around him

"Well ... if you are lost how about you stay here for now ?" She intended to keep a puppy not a boy of her age which was in fact a puppy ... or a boy who could transform into a dog ? This was messed up

"Uh ... yes, thank you ... but- ... wait, princess Zelda ... Hyrule castle ... don't tell me you are"

"You didn't noticed ?"

"To be blunt ... no ? A few seconds ago I was about to probably get kicked out you see"

"Understandable but on the other the small puppy I recovered from the river turned out to be a boy wearing a ... is this wool ? Or does it came from you transformation ?" Asked the princess pointing at the boy's clothing.

"Uh ? Oh ... yes I guess" he said examining his coat

"Can I touch it ?"

"Y-yes ?" Zelda put her hand on the coat, it was soft and warm ... She wondered his the boy in his puppy form would have the same touch.

"S-so ... what am I supposed to do ? I mean ... I can't stay locked up here right ?" Asked Link

"Of course you can't ... look, tonight there is a great reception and my father is absent which means I will have to help my mother. I will think about something and then we will discuss it together ... you can turn into a dog whenever you want ?"

"I think so ?" The boy took a few step backward and closed his eyes as if he was focusing, and in an instant his body became completely black and it seemed to shrink. After that the black form recovered his colours and Link was again a puppy.

"Great, and you are smaller, if someone comes to clean or to see if I'm here you can just hide under my bed"

Link turned back into a human and sat on Zelda's bed but his posture showed that he wasn't really at ease, either because of his situation or because he feared something would happen.

"I guess you will have to go now ... I won't do anything "stupid" I promise"

"Good do- oh sorry" Zelda laughed to herself

"I-it's f-fine, that's a fact" said Link raising his shoulder

The princess headed towards her dresser to get proper clothes for this evening, she looked at Link for a moment.

"Would you mind turning back please ?"

"OH S-SO SORRY" Link stood up and faced a wall "j-j-ust tell me w-what you are done" Zelda smiled, she was unaware if Link was just shy or if he wasn't used to talk with other people. A few dozen of minutes latter Zelda finished, she was wearing a "formal dress" as her mother would say, simple at first glance but rich enough so people could "recognise the Hyrule family"

"It's done, what do you think about it ?" Asked the princess, Link turned back

"You look great ... does it always take so much time ?"

"I acknowledge it's indeed a pain, it took less than an hour this time hopefully for you, anyway I should really go now, I will be back in a few hours when my mother is done and can take back her place"

"A-alright ... have a good night then" Zelda bowed in a ceremonial way and left her room

* * *

They left in the afternoon and they already reached the edge of the forest, the situation was worst than what the king had expected. The has formed a literal cloud around the forest. He was currently in a tent talking with his general.

"Let's recap what we know ... it happened around a week ago, no one came out of the forest, not even animals from what I heard and to be honest ... this has is sticking around the forest, shoulder it be dispersed by the wind ?" Asked the king

"Our mages tried everything ... we called the scientists from the peak province but we don't know when they will get here or if they will even be able to do anything" ... if only we had a way to just get inside"

"That for sure is a mystery ... now that you say this ... you remember this old cave in the castle where we used to go and play ?"

"Yes my lord"

"Oh please Gulian, call me by my name, when we are on the battle field we stand as one, there is no king or general"

"My apologies Daren ... yes I do hehehe, this old smell of eggs"

"And you know what happened right ?"

"Of course I remember ... this "accident" was the last of our prank, someone got hurt" the general remembered this event during his childhood ... they were playing with a bunch of matches and one got to close from the door and an explosion occurred ...maybe it was a gas or something else but they almost died on that day, but someone else wasn't so lucky, a noble ended up up being crushed under the debris. This story was "officially" classified as a criminal act still unsolved today.

"What If we tried to ignite it ?"

"... we could yes ! But what about the forest ? We may end up burning everything ... let's at least wait for the scientists and maybe we will find a safer solution"

"Yes ... but in the meantime try to get samples of this gas ... you are free now, I need to write a letter to Alana ... tonight I was suppose to be present, I need to know the result of this evening"

"Of course Daren ... have a good night"

"You too Gulian" the king took a piece of paper and was ready to write when he heard cries outside followed by what he could say to be the most awful cry he ever heard. He took his sword and rushed toward the origin of the sounds to find his soldiers battling with black creatures ... he never saw such things, they walked on for legs, they had ... hands and masks ? There was three of them and they could stand against 20 royal guards ?

"Monsters here ? What are those things ?!" He yelled has joined the fight

"My Lord stay back !" Yelled the general as he moved away from the fight "those crearues can't die, we keep attacking them but if one stands it revives the others !"

"Demons, then there is only one way to do this" said the king as he look firmly at the general

"SOLDIERS ! MAKE SURE THAT EACH OF THOSE DEMONS DIE AT THE SAME TIME ! CHARGE" yelled Gulian as he threw himself back into the melee along with the king

* * *

"I'm back" said Zelda as she entered into her bedroom again, she found Link laying on the floor and almost asleep. She was holding a red book in her hand.

"How was the party ?" Asked Link as he stood up

"Boring" grumbled the princess "It was just like if people came here to be ..."

"Present ?" Completed Link

"Let's keep it that way, thought some of them danced ... I took a detour by the library and I think I may have an idea"

"Really ?" Asked Link a bit excited, Zelda sat one her bed and invited Link to do so.

"Yes ! But this imply you being ... a puppy" She tried to announcement her solutions as if she was convinced it would be the right one but for an instant Link was expressionless or maybe he didn't though much about it.

"Oh ... well, technically you did hoped I would be when you didn't know about who I really was" he responded

"It's true that the idea of having a pet with me was appealing ... sorry it's hard to say this to someone like you" Zelda pointed at Link's body

"Don't worry, it's harder for me to know it's hard for you to uh to ... well ... I mean you understand right ?" It was hard to formulate, and the situation so sudden.

"Yes, I search for the symbols animal could represent and I found this old general which wore a wolf as his symbol on the battlefield" Zelda showed a book with the picture of a soldier holding a shield to Link

"And that's supposed to be an argument ?"

"If only you knew how strong symbols can be ... I figured out I could keep you by my side if my parents were convinced that your presence was symbolic"

"So I just have to be your dog-"

"Wolf" corrected the princess

"Wolf ?"

"Yes, I was mistaken because you look like a puppy for now, maybe because you are young but in fact you are a wolf"

"Oh, so as I was saying, I just have to be your pet wolf and I can stay ?"

"Yes, but it's not that simple ... you can't just walk around like this ... I have to find a solution to introduce you properly"

"So I'm still staying here ?"

"For now yes ... I'm trying to find a solution I swear, and for the next week I won't have much to do so I might be able to take you outside again"

"I can stay here ... so far you are the one doing everything for me, and we have met for less than a day"

"I like you that's all ... I don't really have much friends, it's not that simple when you are the princess of Hyrule, I have responsibilities"

"It seems easy for you ... no I shouldn't say that, I don't recall having a hard life or anything from my past I shouldn't judge you"

"Do you remember if you lived as wolf ? Or as a human ?"

"No ... I'm sorry" seeing the boy silent made Zelda change the subject as it was obviously not the time to bring back this conversation.

"Well I'm exhausted, where do you wanna sleep ?" She asked

"Uh ... I can stay on the floor, if I turn back into my d- I mean wolf form I should stay warm"

"Fine with me ... but if you want you can join me ... on the only condition you stay as a wolf, or else this might be a problem"

"Y-yes but I will stay in the ground for tonight thank you" Zelda undressed herself while Link was looking at the wall again and then she layed in her bed, once he could turn back Link turned back into his wolf form and made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Goodnight Link" said Zelda

Link tried to bark but his young wolf body could only produce a small, high-pitched cry, he looked ashamed and just turned away from the princess, she kept reading the book before falling asleep, she stopped at an interesting part which tell from where the general was coming.

* * *

**Oh boy ... I think I have never wrote something like this ... anyway as always**

** LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE AND follow/fav !**


	2. History rewritten

Link woke up first, Zelda was still sleeping so he took a better look around him. This room was gigantic, Zelda called it a small tower but she should seriously reconsider the word "small" ...

However Zelda's ... status wasn't so apparent, he expected the princess to look more ... wealthy, of course she was just by seeing the size of her bedroom anyone could tell but in the end it was very simple, a few wardrobes, a desk ... an oversized bed.

Talking about the bed, Link noticed that Zelda had moved ... a lot ... maybe she had a nightmare ?

Link hears twitched ... he heard someone approaching, they were silent on purpose, he decided to hid under the bed.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door, a tall women with white hairs came in, Link couldn't tell if he had been noticed or not.

The woman had noticed that Zelda was still sleeping, she headed toward the desk and dropped a plate on it, she was about to get out but something caught her attention ... Link gulped ... hairs ... on the ground.

"Hum ..." Link had no idea of how he should interpret this reaction.

The woman walked out without another word ... Link didn't move, he didn't hear her move away from the door.

In fact he didn't hear anything for next minutes ... however he started to smell something, and he knew exactly from where it was coming from. The same odour seemed to have awakened Zelda.

"L-link ?" She asked once she was conscious enough.

Responding to the call Link crawled out from under the bed and turned back into a human "S-sorry, someone came in and I had to hid"

"Hahaha, I'm surprise to manage to fit under my bed" she noticed the plate on her desk "Oh, I guess it was Impa, she is my attendant ... and a bit over protective, I admit it ..." ?Zelda got out of her bed and went to a wardrobe.

"Could you turn around for a moment ?"

"Why ? ... Oh sorry"

Link turned around as Zelda asked ... as if this was a question.

"Finished ! You can stop now" Zelda was wearing her full dress, she just took out her night robe to ut on something warmer "now let's see ... do you like buns ?" Zelda indicated the plate.

"... buns ? I- ... I don't know what it is sorry ... wait are you talking about the weird bread ?" Link asked taking a closer look "b-beside I shouldn't, it's your food"

"First ... fine you can call it a sugary bread, second consider yourself my guest, I'm offering you a bit of my breakfast, it's not like I'm going to let you starve, talking about this" zelda took a bit from one of the buns "You don't have anywhere to go do you ?"

"... no ?" Asked Link unsure.

"So that's it ! Please stay here at the castle ! Be my friend ! We could have so much fun together !"

"I- ... I can't ! It's too dangerous ! I-I'm a monster ! What if someone sees me transform ? Or what if someone sees me at all ?"

"This won't happen, beside the castle staff isn't smart enough to notice this kind of thing, you could break a pot in front of their eyes and they wouldn't do anything" Zelda grabbed Link's shoulders "Please ... Link I would be so happy if you stayed"

Link looked away, Zelda was a bit too close and way too exited for him to refuse "... I- ... I guess I'm staying then ... hehe" He forced a smile.

"Thank you Link !" She hugged him tightly for a second ... then she stopped rather abruptly "but-but first how about we give you a bath ? In gonna have to take one too anyway so that's a great timing'

"B-bath ?"

"Scared of water ?"

"N-no, absolutely not, I mean ... I'm gonna have to move around the castle ... right ?"

Zelda said no with a move of her head "As I said the castle staff wouldn't notice that something is missing or new in this castle, especially a certain puppy walking by my side"

* * *

They reached the bathroom without much trouble, just a few glares from a bunch of guards passing by.

"Here we are ! You will take yours first right ?"

The bathroom compared to Zelda's chamber wasn't so different in term of size ... though there was a massive pool in the center.

"The water is hot ?" asked Link as he plunged one hand inside.

"Yes, there is a big furnace right under the bathroom, the kitchens are right under us, so I guess it saves time and energy ... well go on ? ... Still sure you aren't scare of water ?"

"T-then turn around !" Asked Link blushing.

Zelda giggled and turned around while Link entered in the pool. This boy was a complete mystery, he didn't remember anything but his name and he had the rather weird but usefull ability to turn into a wolf.

Zelda took a small look at Link's clothes which had been tossed next to her ... shepherd clothes, she had never seen any but it wasn't that hard to identify. The problem was that Hyrule had no shepherd, she went to Lon Lon Ranch once with Impa to chose a horse, and she only saw a bunch of cows and cuccos, no goat ...

Then she remembered about a village in the mountains called Ordon, far on the South, hidden behind Faron woods.

"I-I ... I think I'm done" whispered Link "C-Can I have my cloth pl-" Link was interrupted by a voice coming from outside the bathroom.

"Princess ? May I come inside ? Your fath-"

"W-wait Impa ! I'm still naked give me a minute !" Zelda quickly took Link's clothes and threw them at Link "quick hide !"

"But where ?!"

"Figure out something I'll buy us some time !" She went back toward the door "I can hear you what is it ?"

"I can't tell you right now, people might hear us" the attendant answered this time not raising her voice.

At the same time Link was running around to find a hiding place and putting back his clothes at the same time, how was he supposed to hide in a bathroom ? No wardrobe, no bed room crawl under no- ... then he saw Zelda's dress ...

"... Are you okay ? Zelda ?"

"Y-yes I am ! D-do not-" Zelda didn't understand what Link was doing and she was starting to lose her composure.

"I'm coming in" without waiting Impa opened the door ... and here she found Zelda, in her dress ... dry, with a wide smile "... Are you sure everything is fine ?" Asked the Sheika suspicious.

"Y-yes of course ! We are alone now, you can speak"

Impa looked around the room, someone had definitely been in the pool ... but it wasn't Zelda, there was so much mess all around the room ...

"... Your father came back, he wanted to let you know that Lord Ganondorf will be coming here for the next weeks to help him"

"Lord Ganondorf ?"

"Yes ... In fact everyone in the castle knows he is coming, however they do not know why, so your father hope you will keep the reason of his visit a secret"

"Of course ... it's not that bad right ? The invasion ?"

"No ... but the gerudos were the only one ready to answer and help us"

"Oh, I see ..." Zelda didn't move for a moment "Could you get out please ? I-I wasn't done yet"

Impa raised an eyebrow "... Sure, please forgive me for my interruption" the Sheika walked backwards then closed the door.

"... By the goddesses ! Oh did that work ?!" Exclaimed Zelda as she looked at Link who was hiding behind her in his wolf form.

"I won't lie, I did pray that it would work ... who is Ganondorf ?"

"He is the king of the gerudos, it's a people that lives in a desert West of Hyrule, most people in Hyrule considers that they are just a bunch of thieves but they are actually strong and brave ! It must be so hard to live here"

"Then he must be a nice person !"

"How about we go out in the courtyard of the castle ? We will be alone for once"

* * *

When Zelda mentioned the courtyard of the castle she was in fact talking about only a small part of it, a least a dozen of guards for such a small part of the castle. In the end they were alone, Zda had brought Link to a secluded area surrounded by water with a bunch of flowers in the center, there was also a small window throught which they could see what was happening in the throne room.

"How do you like it ?" Asked Zelda once Link had examined his surroundings

"It feels so peaceful ... do you go here often ?"

"Yes, a lot in fact, I'm not really allowed to be close from my parents when they are working, so I go here and watch what happens ... I hoped to see Lord Ganondorf in fact"

"You are looking for something special ?"

"No not really, it's just- ... I'm not used to travel you see, so I can only see most of the outside world through this window ... I have never seen a gerudo, they are all women you know ?"

"All ?!" Asked Link astonished "b-but then Lord Ganondorf ? He is a woman too ? I-I mean she ?!"

"No, in fact every century a Male gerudo appears, or close from every century" Zelda invited Link to look next to her "oh ! I think they are here, look !"

A pair of tall women walked inside the throne room, armed with spears, even the soldiers didn't look as muscular as them.

"T-they look strong ... their clothes are so different"

"It's because it's too hot in the desert, it is covering most of their body to avoid sunburns though ... I wonder how it feels to be wearing- Oh ! Thay must be Lord Ganondorf"

A man was accompanying the group, he didn't have any weapon on him, however compared to his companions he was wearing a big leather armor.

"He is even taller ... are all gerudos like this ?"

"I'm not sure ... it's inhum- I mean, it doesn't look real ..." the gerudos bowed at the king of Hyrule ... for a brief instant Zelda saw Ganondorf look at the window.

"D-did he see us ?" asked Link taking a few steps away.

"I- ... I'm not sure"

"He- hehehe, He has a certain aura right ?" Link couldn't admit how scared he was, why ? He didn't know ... neither did Zelda at this moment.

"S-should we move somewhere else ? How about the labyrinth ? The guards do not go there usually" Zelda grabbed Link's hand urging him to move away from the window.

"It's small" commented Link once they had reached the labyrinth, it wasn't much bigger than Zelda's favorite part of the castle.

"It's not really a labyrinth yes but I don't know how to call it either ... circle of bushes does not sound appealing" Zelda sat on a short wall "... Can I tell you something ?"

"Yes, of course"

"... What if- ... What if you dreamed of something, something that looks so real, could you ... could you believe that it might really happen ?"

"I- ... I guess yes ... you had a nightmare right ? I saw you when I woke up, it was visible enough"

"Yes I had one, I saw a person in green coming here to met me, and then I was on a horse with Impa running away from a storm ..." Link expected that Zelda would describe further her dream but she didn't.

"And it looked very real ?"

"I felt hit ... that's why I said it looked real, I felt the pain ... and-" Zelda heard footsteps, someone was approaching, Link heard too and quickly turned into a wolf before hiding in a Bush.

Zelda stood still, it wasn't a guard, or else they would be louder ... it wasn't Impa either. A shadow appeared at the entrance of the labyrinth.

"Excuse me princess, I did not mean to scare you"

Zelda stood up, in front of her stood Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudos "Y-you didn't I was just talking to myself in fact, we haven't been introduced yet but I suppose it is a good time to do so, I would also like to thank you for giving us your support"

"Oh but it is natural princess" He bowed slightly.

Zelda tried to keep smiling, she couldn't tell why but the simple presence of this man gave her goosebumps, and the fact that he kept smirking as if he was going to laugh didn't help.

"I hole this little invasion will be countered soon, anyway I shoud leave now" Zelda noticed that Ganondorf quickly looked on his left toward the bushes ... did he notice Link ? "We will see each others again tonight, you father offered me a place at his table"

"T-that will be a pleasure" she answered bowing in response.

His smirk became even larger, Ganondorf turned around and left.

...

"C-can I come out now ?" Asked Link ... from the bushes ?

Zelda managed to find where Link was hiding "You transformed ? Why ?"

"I-I didn't want to ! B-but when he was here I panicked and- ... Just who is this man ?!"

"You too you felt it ? His presence ... I hope I will get used to that, I will be eating along side him tonight"

"Talking about eating ... do you have-"

"You are hungry aren't you ?"

* * *

One hour later, Zelda had managed to find some bread and meat for Link, the goddesses only know how hard it was to sneak unnoticed into the kitchens.

"Thank you ... next time I will try to get it myself, I dont want to get you into trouble"

"I wouldn't get any trouble ... but people would ask questions yes" Zelda was laying on her bed reading a book about the Gerudo culture, she might need it later that night.

Meanwhile Link was carefully eating what Zelda had brought him, he didn't want a certain attendant to find more clue about his presence.

"That's actually really interesting ... apparently the Gerudos use secret tunnels to travel through the desert"

"You said apparently ... are you sure you can trust this ?" Link asked as he pointed a pile of book with his finger.

"Hopefully I can" Out of all the facts in her book Zelda only said this one out loud because it wasn't completely boring, who cares about their consumption of alcohol ? "Actually ... do you want one Link ?"

"... One ? ... One what ?" Link was very bad when it came to feign ignorance.

"A book, as a distraction ?"

"O-oh ... a book yes ... sorry I'm not really into-"

"You don't know how to read ..."

"... No I don't"

...

"T-That's alright ! You can always learn ! I will help you if you want !"

"Thank you ... I have been thinking ... If I'm going to live here with you, would you rather prefer that I stay as a wolf ? I- ... it's obvious that as a human I have no status here but-but as an animal most people wouldn't care, some might even get used to me and-"

"Link what are you talking about ?"

"... I'm scared Zelda ... it's hard, I don't know how I'm supposed to live, I don't know where I used to live and above all I don't even know why I am like this. Yet you offer me a solution, you offer me food and shelter and I'm like a burden to you, just by being here I'm putting you in trouble"

"Link it's not- ... why are you even saying that ? I'm sure you are not thinking what you are saying, and it's not true, you are not any kind of burden ... you are some kind of miracle in my life"

"A miracle ?"

"Yes ! ... It's hard to be Hyrule most protected treasure, I barely know anyone and anyone barely knows me. For once I would like to be a normal person, to have a simple conversation, simple laughs ..."

"Ha... hahaha I'm just an idiot right ?" Smirked Link "w-why did I even say that ?"

"Hehe, you know that reminds me of a scene in a book where three characters are stuck into a cave, and one of them is unconscious so the others start fo dramatize about their situation and they say things like "she is dead" a-and-" Zelda was starting to laugh too "a-and "no help is coming" and they keep going on like this pfff" Zelda felt akward, her reference was so boring and out of subject.

"... hi ... hahaHAAHAHA" But Link didn't care that much, the awkwardness of the moment was so genuine.

* * *

Meanwhile someone was listening at the door.

"Princess ... how am I even supposed to deal with this kind of situation ?" Sighed the Sheika.

Impa knew exactly how this would end up, the boy will do something stupid and get caught, and she will have to explain how something like this happened right under her eyes ...

She was about to leave the area, she had a certain Gerudo King to inspect, but as she did she ended up face to face with one of the Gerudo woman who was accompanying Ganondorf.

"You are not supposed to be here, this is a private part of the castle"

"Oh ... Please accept my apologies, but actually I have to"

The sheila raised an eyebrow "have to wha-" no ... something stinged in her neck, it was sharp, she failed.

"Something harmless do not worry, I guess our lord was right, even you can't be in two place at the same time"

No ... she was too focused on Ganondorf and the boy, she didn't expect that Ganondorf's personal guards would be a threat ...

When saw two other figures approach as the world went black.

...

"Good, bring her away ... how much time do we have ?"

"Two hours, he said to act right after his dinner with the king"

"What about the boy ? Did he change his mind ?"

"In fact ... yes, we are bringing both of them"

"Great, as if one hostage wasn't enough trouble ... get him once she goes out" the other women nodded and disappeared.

* * *

"What's this ?" Asked Link pointing at a strange blue object with holes in it.

"Hum ? Oh that's an ocarina ! It's an instrument ... do you want to hear it ?"

"You know how to play ?"

"I do, Impa taught me how ... she used to whistle a lullaby for me with this ..." Zelda got up from her bed and went to grab the ocarina from her desk "let's see ..." she brought the instrument to her lips and ...

^ ... ^ ... as she kept playing Link felt strange, he liked the song ... a lot in fact, but each time he heard a note Link could almost identify how strong it was or rather how it was played. He supposed it was another advantage that came along with his wolf form.

"I- ... I like it ... a lot"

"Thank you, only a few people knows this one, it's some sort of special song for our family ... but I guess as my friend you deserve to hear it"

"Hehe ... I'm privileged aren't I ?"

There was a knock at the door, a single knock, Zelda didn't have to ask anything, Link was already gone when she looked back. She headed toward the door and opened it.

"Good evening princess"

"L-Lord Ganondorf ? ... is there something wrong ?"

"No nothing do not worry, in fact I was informed that the king and the queen were expecting me and I happened to cross your room on my way, so I though thay maybe I could accompany you ... hopefully I'm not bothering you"

Zelda was ... suspicious, Impa must be watching right ? If she was in danger then Ganondorf wouldn't be here.

"W-well I was getting ready myself, I appreciate and accept your invitation" she answered smiling.

"I'm honoured, truly" Ganondorf moved away so Zelda could come out.

"But tell me ... how did you know this was my bedroom ?"

"Oh ... To be honest, I believed that only the princess of Hyrule was able to play the ocarina with such grace"

"... I'm flattered"

* * *

Once Link was sure Zelda and Ganondorf were far away he crawled out from under the bed, so far it was the best place to hide but he would definitely have to think about something else as he had barely enough space to breath.

... Link looked at the Ocarina Zelda won't be mad at him if he plays a bit ... right ?

He picked up the instrument and brought it to his lips ... what was it again ? ^ ... ^ ... however Link quickly noticed that he had no idea of where he should put his fingers.

He was about put the back the ocarina in place but then he noticed that Zelda already had another one ... weird he thought to himself, why would anyone have two version of the same instrument ? Considering this fact Link decided to keep the one he had in his hand on him ... Maybe Zelda will lend it to him ? He simply put it in his pocket ...

Then he heard something open, but it wasn't the door ... the window ? Link stepped closer and assumed it was the wind before closing it.

"Now"

Link felt a jolt within his legs and arms ... escape, a simple thought, but it was too late, something was enrolling itself around his nake and soon an objected was wrapped around his eyes.

* * *

Zelda was exhausted, Ganondorf had been very ... respectful, even funny at some point. He talked a lot about Hyrule's relationship with the Gerudos and how he hoped to make things even better between the two kingdoms ...

But something felt wrong, Zelda really felt like somehow Ganondorf wasn't holding out ... an act ? She couldn't tell, he looked so reserved earlier. And where was Impa ? Zelda didn't see her at all this evening.

Anyway, she was on her way back to her bedroom, she was exhausted after running around with Link all day. However when she arrived she saw that the door was wide open, she quickly got inside to check on Link but he was nowhere inside, the window was wide open too ... something happened.

"L-link ?" She called weakly.

Her parents, she had to call her pa-

"I'm sorry princess but I have changed my plans"

Zelda was grabbed by multiple hands and threw by the window ...


	3. A journey to the desert

**hey hey hey ! I'm finally back (well finally chapter 4 might not be released for the next month hahaha ...) anyway ! I'm hyped again by the Zelda series since I finally started OOT and wooooooooow young Zelda is so cute that I had to alternate between OOT and TP just to visualise how Gerudo desert would look like for this story !**

**So basically it's a fusion of the two games ... yeah ... weird right ? As always consider this as an experiment.**

* * *

As Zelda fell to her demise she tried to figure out why she ended up in this situation.

Time did not slow down, she was going at the same speed from her point of view however the castle now seemed vera tall ... she didn't trust Ganondorf since the beginning and at this point it was obvious that she had been right. But why would he try to kill her ? Ganondorf would have more opportunities of he used Zelda as an hostage so why would he kill her ?

Zelda gasped, she landed on something ... soft ? Then she felt something pushing her upward, she managed to look around her for a few seconds, a large piece of tissue had prevented her from directly hitting the ground. However now her trajectory was a little bit different and she was really about to hit the ground.

it wasn't hight enough to kill her or even do severe damage but this would still hurt a lot "haaaaaaa !" She started screaming when another pair of hand stopped her fall.

Zelda managed to catch her breath for a second but when she noticed who just "saved" her the situation ended up being even worse, she had been caught by one of the Gerudos escorting Ganondorf.

The tall woman used Zelda's moment of confusion to bind her arms with ropes "Please avoid screaming it would just make our journey even more terrible" the woman asked.

Zelda would have screamed in such a situation, but she didn't know exactly how the Gerudo would react and what would be the point anyway ? It was way too late in the evening to caught the attention of any guard patrolling outside. Ganondorf had prepared everything.

"W-what is the meaning of this ? Why are you-"

"Hey hey, calm down, as far as I know you are going to be alright ... again as far as I know, if you want more answers you should ask our king directly, it was his idea" strangely enough the Gerudo didn't seem to ... care about what she was doing or what she had been ordered to do. She helped Zelda to get on her feets and gently pushed her in a direction "This way"

Zelda stared at her for a second, she could try to run back to the castle but the woman would definitely catch her before she could even go one meter away, she could only follow the orders for now.

"... what have you done of my friend ?" Zelda dared to ask about Link.

"Oh, so you really knew the boy, he ... put up a fight so we had to use more strength than expected "

"You killed him ?!" Zelda asked worried.

"We wouldn't kill a kid ! ... unless it's an emergency, no he is fine, in fact for "some reason" he is coming with us, I hate when j don't even know what's supposed to be the result of my job"

Zelda and the Gerudo continued to walk until they found a few horses waiting to be mounted, another Gerudo appeared among the horses, she had attached something on one of the horses.

"Link ?" Zelda sprinted toward the boy, she felt that the Gerudo next to her had tried to stop hee but ended up giving up.

The boy was conscious but a bit bruised "Zelda !" He couldn't move in his current position.

"Are you alright ?"

Link glared at the Gerudo who installed him on the horse "I'm fine, what about you ? Did they-"

"No, but in more concerned about you ! Just what happened while I was away ?"

The other Gerudo interrupted their conversation "I can answer, originally we were supposed to kidnap you and only you, but then our king decided to also take "a certain someone who never leaves your side" to quote ... so when decided to take care of our second objective first. We manage to enter inside your room but we didn't expect to encounter him so soon"

"Wait ! That's not what happened ! You jumped on me as soon as you opened the door" protested Link, he tried to break free of the rope but it was useless his whole upper body had been tied up.

"... call this quick thinking" The second Gerudo turned around toward her comrade who kept watching in the castle direction "Dona do you see him ?"

"He is getting out with Fores and Genko, you should finish to prepare the horses Stez"

The now named Gerudo advanced toward Zelda "I'm gonna have to untie you so you can actually hold on to something while we ride ... don't try anything stupid just-oh I hate saying this, just be a "good girl" and don't-"

"Don't try anything stupid" Zelda finished "I figured this out pretty quickly don't worry" Zelda saw Stez slightly smile under her face cloth as she untied her.

"I see that you caught both of the targets, excellent work" Ganondorf came back with two more Gerudos "Now let's go, it won't take too long before the guards notice that something is miss-"

"Lord Ganondorf I'm expecting an explanation about this" perhaps a bit too soon, the Gerudo didn't give any answer but he did give Zelda his best grin as far as she knows.

The other Gerudos didn't pay attention to the exchange between their King and the princess and took place on the horses while the two finished to talk.

Seeing Zelda's face full of hatred and frustration made Ganondorf laugh "Princess this is a kidnapping, I thought you would have figured this out by yourself" He finally added "Now please feel free to join me-"

Before Ganondorf could finish Zelda had managed to climb on another horse with the Gerudo called Dona. She could tell that her last action would have repercussions since the Gerudo really didn't seem to like being rejected.

"... Fine, Dona you will take care of the princess ... oh and where is the boy ?"

The Gerudo named Stez raised her hand to signal she was carrying Link.

"Hum good, now do not stop until we reach our destination"

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**I'm using the Twilight Princess map, but I'm gonna assume that there is connection to the desert via Lake Hylia, it's going to be very hard to explain how they reach the desert otherwise.**

* * *

Their journey to wherever Ganondorf intended to go wasn't terrible but Zelda had a really hard time enjoying it at such a hight speed.

Link on the other hand was going throught hell, he had never seen anyone riding a horse horizontally and he could tell the reason. Atfer the group crossed the great bridge of lake Hylia Ganondorf signaled to slow down.

"We are out of reach ... Fores, Genko, Dona, go directly to the fortress, Stez give me the boy and join them"

"Where are you going ?" Asked Fores confused "Naburo is going to be-"

"Just tell her I had to finish something, also the princess is to be left unharmed if your dear lieutenant ever gets any ideas about my intentions" Stez brought Link on Ganondorf's horse as she was commanded and left with the other Gerudos.

Link felt guilty, he did not even have the time to react when the women entered inside Zelda's bedroom ... if he had been quicker and stronger then perhaps none of this would be happening.

Once they were far enough Ganondorf brought Link on the ground "Good, now let's see what is so special with you this time"

"What do you want with Ze- I mean the princess ?!"

"Oh your are close enough to her to the point of using her name and no her title, interesting ... what I want is none of your concern, for now at least. However at the moment I more interested by you ... you physical appearance, your clothes ... there is no way she would have let you inside her apartments if you were a simple commoner"

"Why do you care ?"

"Well, if you are important then perhaps I can use you in a way or another" Ganondorf smirked "But if you are really just a simple child then you won't be useful to me"

Link shivered, now he understood what Zelda meant about Ganondorf's presence "I-I-"

"So ? Nothing to tell me ? Hum ... then it looks like we will never get the chance to be good friends" Ganondorf was about to draw his sword.

"W-wait I-I will talk !" Link tried to take a step backward to increase his safety but he ended up tripping and falling on his back, something sharp was barely touching his forehead.

"I am listening" Ganondorf announced with the most pleasant voice he could use at the moment

"I- ... I can turn into a wolf"

The Gerudo wasn't smiling anymore, instead he raised an eyebrow "... Fine" he took away his sword from Link's face "Prove it then"

"Now ?"

"Don't test my patience"

Link gulped and focused, he felt his skin change and his bones twitch, in the next second he was in his wolf form, he c0uld have tried to escape but the ropes all around his body were still handicapping him.

The Gerudo king stared at him confused, but he quickly gained back his smirk "Hahaha, Well this is actually surprising ! You are lucky boy I'm keeping you"

Link switched back to his human form, Ganondorf helped him to stand up, for a moment Link thought the king would untie him as he felt Ganondorf's hand halt for a second but instead the king just placed him back on his horse.

Ganondorf made his horse walk, Link expected him to go straight toward the direction where the women went with Zelda. After a moment Link tried to start a conversation "You ... You would have killed me if I wasn't special ?"

The king turned around, surprised by this question.

"Of course no ... I would never enjoy such a thing, unless I have a reason to"

Link tried to ask another question "What do you intend to do with Zelda ?"

"... I'm not sure you would understand ... how old are you ?"

"I- ... I'm not sure, about the same age as Zelda I guess"

"Hum ... then you must be 10 years old or close, and where are you coming from ? Since you want to talk so much how about we learn a thing or two about each others hum ?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know ?"

"No ... I think I lost my memory, Zelda found me in a river when she was outside of the castle and she brought me back with her"

"I see" Link was quiet for a minute, Ganondorf watched him from time to time, each time he checked on the boy he was looking at the desert "it's beautiful don't you think ?"

"Y-yes" answered Link as he was taken out of his thoughts.

"It's also a land of pain and death, the sun and the sands doesn't let anything grow here, even the water doesn't run all around this land compared to Hyrule"

"... you don't like your kingdom ?"

"It's not about liking it or not, this land is ... cursed, the goddesses blessed Hyrule with more life than you could find in another kingdom but the desert is secluded"

"Then how do you survive here ?"

This question made Ganondorf smile with pride "With Strength"

* * *

The desert quickly let place to mountains, then a canyon, the group crossed a bridge to finally reach the famous fortress, Zelda didn't try to talk with the Gerudos, they looked very nervous.

Fores was leading the group she put her hand in the air and made some sort of signal to another Gerudo posted on a wall, the gates leading to the fortress opened right in time so the group could keep advancing without slowing down.

Zelda briefly saw the first part of the fortress, it was true, she only saw women, old, young, soldiers but also artisans, this wasn't a simple fortress but a true city. However this part of the fortress was gone quickly.

The horses kept advancing deeper, they crossed a tunnel at the end of the canyon, now Zelda found herself in a real fortress, she couldn't see a single Gerudo which wasn't holding a weapon or wearing some pice of armor.

The Gerudo quickly dismounted and got in line, Stez stayed behind to help Zelda to get down the horse.

Zelda took a better look around her, most of the activities inside the fortress had been interrupted, the other Gerudos approached and looked at her like some sort of curiosity, she couldn't hold it against them, the nobles at the castle were all acting the same way ... especially the males.

A certain Gerudo caught Zelda's attention her clothes were different compared to the others. She wasn't holding any sort of weapon but as she advanced toward the centre of the fortress the other Gerudo moved away from her path. Zelda could guess quickly enough that this person was probably Naboru ... and also she didn't look happy at all.

"Where is he ?" She immediately asked not paying attention to Zelda.

"He is right behind us, he said he had to finish something first" answered Fores

"Please at least tell me he didn't-" Now Naboru seemed to notice the presence of Zelda "... sharp ears, blond hair, Clearly Hylian, rich clothes" the woman sighed and brought her right hand to her forehead "If I had to guess I would say you are the princess of Hyrule ... please tell me it's not the case"

Zelda looked at the other Gerudos in the line hoping to obtain some help but they were just as confused as her "I- ... am I supposed to say no or-?"

"HE BLOODY DID IT !" Naburo lost her temper and took away Dona's spear before throwing it at the closest object she could find, in the case a barrel. The other women watching the whole scene started whispering, angering even more Naboru "NONE OF YOU HAVE WORK TO FINISH ?!" This question plus the murderous glared were enough to push everyone around this area to hastily went back to their occupations.

Once the plaza of the fortress had been emptied Naburo finally breathed to release some pressure "You four go do- ... I-I don't know just do something else and when to other boar comes back I want him in my quarters in the next hour, with a VERY good excuse or justification"

The four women left the fortress and crossed back the tunnel in the other way on foot.

"And you-" Zelda's attention was caught back to Naboru "it's getting very late don't you think ? Let's go to my quarters, there is a bed and some food.

Zelda followed Naburo inside the fortress, the lieutenant walked fast, they kept going up and down, making circles, this place was a maze. The corridors were dark and narrow, there didn't seem to be any source of light expected a torch attached to a corner occasionally, wood had to be precious in the desert.

"Here" Naboru opened a door and invited Zelda to get inside first.

Naburo's quarters were completely different compared to the long corridors Zelda had just crossed, the room seemed as big as the courtyard of the fortress, it even had a second floor. The furnitures didn't indicate that Naboru was wealthy compared to the other Gerudo and Zelda didn't really have a way to compare but she could say that there was a complete set in the room, a great bed, even bigger than her, a lot of shelfs mostly empty or filled with stacks and stacks of paper sheets or strange objects, a great desk which reminded Zelda about her father's one.

The room was enlightened by some sort of cauldron suspended to the ceiling, fire was constantly coming out from it ... oil perhaps ?

Yet the thing which really caught Zelda's attention was a great window, a large opening In the wall, two times larger than Naboru herself. When she entered inside the room Zelda felt the change of temperature, now she knew what was the origin of this phenomenon. From this window Zelda had a perfect view on Snowpeak, she would never have thought that the fortress was so close from the mountains.

"Don't just stand up in the middle of the room, feel free to lay down on my bed ... or on the floor, sometimes it's more comfortable" Naburo closed the door behind her and sat at her desk "Also you might want to take away your dress, trust me you are probably not feeling it at the moment but under all this tissue I'm sure you are boiling"

"Re-removing my dress ? b-but I-" Naboru probably didn't know that Zelda's dress was her main, and she would even say only, piece of clothing at the moment.

Suddenly Naboru looked very confused and sorry "Oh-It-It's not what I meant ! J-just stay here for a moment I'll be right back" she left the room.

* * *

The sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon of the desert, now the moon was the only source of light, Link couldn't remember ever seeing the moon so bright.

"We are almost at fortress, there is one last thing to know, men are not allowed inside"

...

"What ?"

"You probably don't know that the Gerudos are only women ... excepted one male born every century, if I say you can stay here they won't have the right to throw you out"

"... why are you the only male ?"

"I can't answer that question boy" Ganondorf's horse slowed down to cross a bridge, the Gerudo king made a signal with his hand to open the gates "Hold tight we are going straight inside"

"Straight insid-?" Link barely had the time to react when the horse charged at full speed inside the fortress, he managed hold on despite the surprise.

"You are still here ?" Asked the king

"Can you warn me before next time ?" Seeing Link's look of anger made Ganondorf laugh out loud "Also now that you brought me where you wanted can I be untied ?"

"Soon boy soon now-" Someone called Ganondorf

"My lord !" It was Dona, she look worried "Naboru is waiting in her quarters" she announced.

"Oh ..." the king managed to react "I suppose she didn't my surprise"

"This time she didn't break anything ... yet" added the woman, Ganondorf chuckled and dismissed her.

"Who is Naburo ?" Link remembered this name, Ganondorf mentioned her at the entrance of the desert.

"She is my advisor, and also the person who is managing most of the fortress, she doesn't like politics so I'm the one handling all of it"

* * *

Zelda had examined the whole room, she couldn't try to get out of the fortress by the main entrance but she would not last more than five second with all the guards ... she considered jumping from the window but she would just make a 20 meters fall before dying, also not an option.

Naburo came back after a minute with a basket full of clothes "I-I would like to apologise again for my ... uh bluntness, I never meant to make you uncomfortable I swear, I just thought-Y-you know that hylians-"

"It's alright, you thought I was wearing something else than my dress I-I got it, thank you for trying to make me feel comfortable despite the fact that I am an hostage"

"Do not say that, you are evrything but an hostage, when our pig of king is coming back here this time I'm killin him, for now you are my invite, and do not fear Ganondorf, he is just an idiot"

Zelda raised an eyebrow, she didn't understand what kind of relationship Naboru had with Ganondorf "But ... he is your king"

"Yes he is" the Gerudo sighed and showed a few set of clothes for Zelda at the same time "He isn't a bad king he just-" she sighed once again "Sometimes he just acts like an animal, either for his own fun or because he truly thinks he is making the right choice"

"Is he often kidnapping princesses ?"

"So far you are the only one and I'm glad that's the case ... which color do you prefer ?" Zelda could choose between dark pink and purple, she went for purple, Naburo smiled and gave her the set "Do you need help ?"

Zelda felt hesitant, she had no clue on how she was supposed to put a Gerudo dress on but at the same time she didn't trust Naburo to the point of letting her help with changing her clothes ...

She would rather trust her than look like an idiot "Y-yes thank you" Naboru gestured for Zelda to follow her to the second floor, there was a great mirror here but something seemed strange, it didn't completely reflect the environment and it was made of a black material.

"You like it ? It's a ... birthday gift from Ganondorf" Naburo let Zelda stare a little longer st the mirror "Anyway let's do this" without warning Naburo started removing Zelda's dress, surprising her in the process.

Zelda didn't move at all, Naboru's movement were quick and precise, she barely felt being touched by the woman "It's a bit traditional but no one will pay attention" Naboru stopped to look at Zelda "hum ... do you mind if I tie your hair ?"

"Tie- ... tie my hair ?"

"You don't tie your hair in Hyrule ?"

"Well we do but-" nobility rarely did such a thing as most women from the lower classes adopted this tendency, but Zelda didn't like to keep her hairs too long at the same time, so instead she would keep them at the same length ... no one will ever know she "dared" to do such an "atrocity" and she wouldn't die trying right ? "Nevermind, let's try this out"

Naboru picked up her hairs with her left hand and with her right hand she placed a flexible gold bracelet around "Here, my my, you look just like a young Gerudo ... well if you forget about the white skin and the blond hairs" the Geruso took step away to let Zelda observe her reflection.

Zelda had never felt so exposed, her bottom and top were separated for the first time, she had never seen a dress so short and she had even less encountered a woman in Hyrule who would let her belly exposed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh what a cute little vai"

"Vai ?"

"Oh sorry, it means girl in our language"

"Language ? But you are so fluent in hylian"

"We all are, both of our language are very close, we use julian more often than the Gerudo language but we will never stop using our own" Naboru eyed Zelda with envy, she would have killed to be able to wear this type of cloth when she was young ... but it was a hard period, the Hylian girl in front of her didn't know what luck she had.

"Why is the mirror ... black ?"

"Oh yes, it's a rare material, you can only find it near the arbiter's grounds" Zelda had heard about this place, she didn't really understand if it was either a prison or a place where important judgements took place. She remembered stories about criminals being sentenced to a fate worse than death ... mummified, erased from existence, she barely believed that anyone in this world had to power to inflict this sort of pain.

"We don't really have any uses for it, but we believe it brings us luck, people thinks we are criminals, outlaws, murderers ... keeping a piece of this stone in our homes means that we do not fear judgement, it's a proof of courage, when our warriors reach adulthood they are offered the occasion to explore the are around the arbiter's grounds in order to find some of this metal"

"... is it rare ?" The mirror was two times taller than Zelda.

"Uncommon, not rare ... Ganondorf brought back so much with him, he spent five days exploring this place, we all believed he died or that something worse happened to him. We were all ready to go and search for him but at the end of the fifth day we spotted him at the entrance of the fortress, he had been dragging a chest full of treasure back to the fortress ... Say, how about you make a wish ?"

"A wish ? Now ?"

"Yes ! Just- ... pray ? in front of the mirror and perhaps, who knows, it might come true ! This reminds me, once one of our elder prayed during four consecutive days for rain and it actually happened ... only for an hour though"

Zelda ignored Naboru's last comment as she tried to figure out what she could ask ... "I would like ... no I wish for my friend to be safe"

"Oh, nice one, and who is your friend ?"

"Ganondorf stayed behind with him"

Naboru now had her eyes wide open "Him ?"

At the same time the door of her apartment opened "I'm back ! And I found the solution to all our pro-" as the Gerudo king walked inside the room followed by a now completely free Link he noticed that Naboru had already gotten enough time to meet Zelda.

"YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLES DEAR KING !"


End file.
